


Call for me - Blood bounded Dancer

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Magic-Users, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Pain, it's Vicchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Blood mages used to exist to use their powers to do good. But in their quest for power many have forgotten that and gone over to do horrible things.Like forcing a young man to dance his feet bare, for if he stops the people he loves in the small town he was born in will die a horrid death.Yuuri thanks the heavens for his stamina, and hopes that the one that managed to slip away will come back with help, before he needs to catch his breath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 71 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> After this one, I'm going to write the banquet story of this series. I just needed all of their backstories revealed. Well all but Victor's as my mind is still working on that one.  
> Plus as I have not altered anybodies ages from canon, this will tell you exactly how old the Warriors are. 
> 
> Come look me up at [ Tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com) I'm usually not such a dark person. :}

Yuuri could feel his blood burning with exhaustion. Still he willed his body to keep with the pace of the music he is playing in his mind, soft tones of the prayers he was taught as a child. He knows that the memory of those pieces is what has helped him in the past few hours. There would have been no way for him to have been dancing so long under such a heavy spell if not for the Bell music that he stored in every portion of his soul. Poorly it is also this music that made the Mages that took over his town pick him to be tortured. He doesn't know why Blood mages hate Bell magic as much as they do, but the moment they felt it in him... He opens his eyes for moment and sends a glare to the woman sitting in a makeshift throne in his family dining hall. 

Today started as just an average day. Waking up and doing his chores in his family's Inn. Well the only difference to this day is that it was his seventeenth birthday. Which means in the towns traditions he would be told by the seer what his destiny was. Part of him was hoping that he would be told something great, something that would let him see more of the world than just his hometown. Yet there was also a part of him fearing that he would be told that he had no future outside the family Inn. He had seen the hurt in his sisters eyes when they revealed that she would take over the Inn. She had been a true adventurer and had believed herself a glorious future. He feared a similar fate. As a reveal of a seer was a special treat nearly everybody in town had been present at the Inn by night fall.

When the group arrived at the Inn there had been no sign to their being Blood mages at all. So why had he turned to his best friend and had told her to strap her children to her and get to the southern part of the Forest. She had given him one look and ran off with her baby girls strapped to her body tightly, no doubt he knew what he was asking. She had been barely out of sight when the first screams started to erupt. The lead Blood mage had used her magic to turn the seer quite literally inside-out. Yuuri had run to the hall and had whistled before he even knew what he did. What ever spell she had been turning on the towns people had been disrupted, but she had then turned her gaze on him. 

In seconds her henchmen had him pressed to the floor and she had been looming over him with a hatred so pure in her eyes it nearly froze his blood, had it not been burning with anger. When she started listing all the things she was going to do to him he had heard his parents and sister beg her to be merciful. All he thought was that they should have remained quiet, she now knew who cared for him and would use it against him. And he had been right. The four cuts on his body, one on each limb, and the smear of blood on his bare chest proved so. Each cut represented somebody he cared for. His left hand, his mother and all mothers in the town. His right hand, his father and all the fathers in town. The cut on his left foot represented his sister and all those she related to. His right foot was Takeshi, when that cut was made the Mage had felt something of but neither he nor Takeshi had revealed that there was one friend of more importance to Yuuri. Somehow his friend had understood that Yuuri had sent her for help.

He changed his movements to something more upbeat to keep his blood pumping. The spell the Mage had woven in his blood was clear as day, as long as he danced his family and friends were going to live. All he needed to do was not stop till sunrise, so what if his birthday was in the autumn and the night lasted for half of the day, he would not stop till the rays of the sun broke the spell. He could not be certain she would keep her word after that, but he knew that as long as the spell was active she could not violate the terms she herself had set in it. He had stopped looking at the floor because the wood had been coloring red from his blood before his first movement and he could not risk fainting. The lives of every person in town depended on him, and him alone. So he danced, and danced and let his anger for the woman fuel his blood.

He knew she could feel it when he saw her flick her tongue against the dagger she had used to spell bind him, the look on her face was near orgasmic. He turned his eyes away, but not before he saw his dog Vicchan lying next to her chair. Looking like he was just sleeping, but the blood on his chest the one she had sealed the spell with proved otherwise. He felt his eyes burn, but he pushed it down. He could not cry for his dog now. If he let himself feel it he would be unable to stop his body from collapsing in sorrow. So he instead starts thinking of all the wonderful moments he had with his dog. The walks towards the beach, the forest explorations with him, Yuuko and Takeshi. A smile starts to form on his lip remembering all the fun times they had. These memories and the lovely sounds of his barking and their laughter fill his mind long enough for him to feel his energy pick up again and he shows it in a dance that look like a maidens spring folly. 

It is because of this he misses the initial attack of the warriors. The small group had sneaked in by the backdoor, pointed out to them by the young woman that had crashed in front of their horses only shortly before midnight. Victor and his men had decided to continue through the night as it was nearly a full moon, which lead them to have enough light. They had been hunting a group of Mages said to be in to very nasty practices. So when she had told them about the group that had arrived before her friend had told her to go to this spot to get help. Well it was too coincidental. But Georgi had told them there had been no deceit from the woman, her claim that her friend 'knew' things were true. So they had turned their horses and set out to the town the woman had said she was from.

Victor had not dared to inform her that the chances anyone would still be alive after all this time was quite unlikely. So when they arrived and Georgi had informed them that there had indeed been some blood magic used, and a powerful spell at it, but all he could sense were two deaths. An old man, by the flow of power a seer and a dog. All other people were still alive and in the Inn the woman had told them the mages had gone to. So when they sneaked in by the backdoor the woman had told them her friend would have left unlocked for them, they had been shocked to find all the towns people grouped in four corners held down by a spell circle. At the head was a woman sitting in something like a throne flanked by two men on either of her sides. At the opposing side were two more people, by the look of it those were woman. And in the middle of the circle was a young man dancing. Victor had been enthralled and for a second believed the man to be the mage till Georgi had made a sound out of pure shock. He had ushered them back in to the back room.

After Georgi had informed them what kind of spell it was every warrior, even eager Jean, knew that their normal tactic of barge in and slash away would not work. They had to get to the Mages without disturbing the dancer. As the Blood bound spell would surely kill a group he had been bounded by with the spell. Chris and Victor made up a plan and decided to have a surprise attack utilizing that the wall in the main rooms were made from paper screen doors fashioned in these parts of the Kingdom. Georgi was told to stay in the backroom till they had killed the mages. If that would not break the spell, and Georgi feared the spell was linked to the dancer not the mages, he would have to come up with a way to break the spell as the dancer looked worn out already. The men slipped into position, Chris had taken it upon himself to get the two mages on the opposite end. Victor knew his friend well enough that he was strong enough to handle two mages on his own. The man had been born under a blessing constellation after all. 

Victor waited for the sign to attack as he knew that Chris' onslaught would call all the attention away from where he and the rest of the men were. Sure enough. There was a loud scream of rage when Chris' twin swords cut thru the screens and plunge into the two mages. He doesn't wait to hear what else is going on before they cut the screens down that are right behind the larger group of mages. And as all five of them were calling forth spells directed at Chris there was enough momentum to cut down the first two of them. Jean eager as always picks his opponent the moment he gets in the room. It only takes seconds but the Lead Mage turned her attention from her fellow mages unto Victor. At that moment he has to avoid both her spells and her dagger being directed at him.

He had not expected that she would be such an admirable foe, most mages relay so heavy on their magic they never even bother to know that the dagger they carry could be used for anything else. Not to mention they are limited in their space as either one of them do their very best to not step into the spell. While avoiding a very deftly jab, which would have been quite lethal if it had touched his eyes see that the dancer had altered his movements from the flowy movements he had been doing earlier to something that remind Victor of a dance fit for a warrior. He can feel the encouragement from the movements and uses that to change his footing just enough to get some good swings in the fight. He can still hear his men fight but the sounds tell him that it won't be much longer and it will only be him and the female Mage. That is the moment his foot slips from below him due to a severed hand from one of the other mages, the Blood Mage takes this opportunity to cut a fierce jab to his sword arm. 

When he jumps back to make some space and reset his feet to attack, he sees Georgi near Chris and the both of them are signing something to him and to the dancer. When the dancer nods that he understands he turns his dance to a sort of flow that looks like he is both dancing and fighting. Victor takes a bit longer to understand what it is that they are telling him, but when he does he knows what to do. He tosses his sword aside and changes his style to hand combat. The blood mage, having not seen the things happening over at Chris and Georgi, just seem to believe he can no longer hold his sword do to the cut. This gives her enough zealous to step too close to Victor, at this he swings his long leg around with a grace rivaling the dancer and kicks the dagger out of her hand. The dancer moves remarkably fast and snatches it out of the air at the same moment, Victor made a second swing with his body and kicks her right into the center of the circle.

This was what Yuuri had hoped for the entire time that he had danced. He knew the outcome, but with this the spell would be broken. Even if the price was a life, it was a price he was willing to pay. He changed his grip on the dagger to have the blade angled to wards the inside of his arm. Then when the mage stumbled into the Circle he pulled her back against his chest and not pausing his dance for even a heartbeat he brings back his arm and slams the dagger straight into her chest. 

"For Vicchan and my people." 

He takes her her arm in his hand and twirls her out of the way, like a partner in a dance. But where in a normal dance this would be the flirtatious moment and you's expect her to be twirled back in Yuuri just lets go of her. Still holding the dagger in his other hand. Her body falls to the ground and her blood flows into the circle, disrupting the spell. Victor is a second too late to realize Georgi had signed more to the dancer than to him, when he sees the boy slam the dagger into his own chest. The spell, recognizing both of the bloods that feed it, releases it's hold on the villagers and convulses unto the dagger and the body it's lodged in. Yuuri's body freezes it's movement, before it buckles under the force and he falls to the ground. 

At this four people one from each group jerk forward to the dancer. The warriors are quickly to determine that the woman cradling his left hand is clearly his mother, the man on his right hand side his father, the young woman at his left leg a sister or cousin, the man on his right foot side perhaps his lover for his strokes were even more tender than the ones by the dancer's family. Their tears and pleads more true than any they had seen before. The dancer had been one truly loved it appears.

Victor turns to Georgi and for a moment rage fills his head, why ever had he told the dancer to do such a thing. So when he finds Chris stepping up to him and holding his arms down, to calm him down he is appalled to realize his friend had apparently agreed as well. Before he can chew the mercenary out for his choice he hears Georgi yell for the dancers family to leave the dagger in if they want the boy to survive. At this All of them look at the Magic wielder in various stages of shock and disbelief. So when Georgi starts telling them to get a cart so that they can take the dancer to the closest Bell Temple, the dancers friend/lover shoots up in rage. 

Chris lets go of Victor and grabs the young man by his shoulders. He forces the man to sit back down next to the dancer, signaling to Georgi to explain himself. So when Georgi said that the spell was set on the boys blood and was thus bounded by the boy there were only two ways to break it. One was a simple kill the dancer and everybody bounded in the spell. The other was more complicated as it involved for the person the spell was locked to to sacrifice themselves willingly for all those bounded, but as the spell would crave it's completion it would lodge itself solely to the one dancing. Now if the sacrifice was done by the same dagger used to set the spell it would force the body in a state of deep sleep. At the Bell Temple the priests could remove the spell and it's hold from the body, but only if the dagger stayed in place till the spell was forced out as it would heal the wound. He looks at Victor for a moment, making the warrior realize the words unspoken. 

"So another race to reach a Bell temple before sunrise it is then." 

At this the whole room seems to come to live and soon the people are scrambling around to find blankets to line a cart that can be bound to one of their horses, so that the dancer lies comfortably. When they lay the dancer in there he is shocked when his sister places the dead dog against the boys body, for now that he has stopped moving he looks every bit a child, she informs him that the dog was his and he deserved a decent good bye. At this Victor promises her and the boys parents that they will return him safely. They ride of with only a few hours left to the day, but as Chris was so wise as to sent Jean ahead they are certain all will be readied for them. 

When they arrive at the Temple they are quickly escorted to a room and the boy is placed on something like an altar. The priest is first shocked to see the dead dog in the cart, but even before Victor can tell him what the dog is the priest turns to one of the pages and tells the boy to find linen for the dog as it's blood is what was used to seal the spell. Having it here would make breaking it so much better. 

The priest and the mages work feverishly as the sun is starting to climb and tinges the horizon in slight waves of pink. Georgi is permitted to stay and watch to learn more of Bell magic, Victor refused to leave as he still felt a guilt for the dancer to lie there. If they had only been a bit faster in catching this group of Mages, he would not have been here fighting for the lives of all that he loved. Just before the first ray of light breaks over the mountain, the head priest pulls out the dagger. There is a smell like burning skin and then all there is to see is a burned mark on the boy's skin. A permanent mark. Then, when the sun breaks free from the mountains, the boy takes a deep breath, opens his eyes and passes out from exhaustion. After this the Priests force both Victor and Georgi to go to the barracks and sleep. The priest informs them that it was the boys inner innocence that had made him be able fight for so long. A worthy future Bell Priest indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those that wonder; Bell magic is based on sounds and thus music.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Comment and Kudo.  
> And if you bookmark my stuff, know that it will make me check out your profile. :}


End file.
